Tenchi Muyo Continuities
For people entering into the Tenchi Muyo! franchise, there are so many Tenchi titles that it can be quite confusing to know what goes where. As such, this page has been created to help clarify the confusion. Kajishima Universe The Kajishima Universe is referred to by some fans as the Ryo-ohki Universe, or as the canon Tenchi continuity. The use of the term "canon" is not meant to deride any of the other continuities. It is used to denote that this was the original continuity, as created by Mr. Masaki Kajishima, which is still being continued to this day. For OVA 1, director Mr. Hiroki Hayashi also played a large part in developing this universe, which Mr. Kajishima wrote the story for. He handed over the reigns to Mr. Kajishima after OVA 1 completed. As such, this continuity is considered to be Mr. Kajishima's baby. Here are a list of the titles in the Kajishima Universe. * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki OVA 1 --''' Contains the first six episodes of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. This is currently sold in America as Tenchi Muyo: OVA Series. * '''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki Night Before Carnival --''' This was a single episode, produced after OVA 1. It still uses the OP/ED theme music of OVA 1. This is included in the Tenchi Muyo: OVA Series ''blu-ray collection. * '''101 Mysteries of Tenchi Muyo! --' Also known as 101 Secrets of Tenchi Muyo! Mr. Kajishima answers 101 fan questions about Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki. It was published prior to OVA 2's release in Japan. Currently not licensed in English. * '''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki OVA 2 --''' Contains six episodes of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. These episodes are included in the Tenchi Muyo: OVA Series ''blu-ray collection. * '''Various Kajishima Doujinshi --' Since the 90s, Mr. Kajishima has been creating doujinshi works, which are considered canon. However, there is a caveat in that Mr. Kajishima has stated that official works can trump his doujinshi. There are too many doujinshi titles to name. They all cover various aspects of the Kajishima Universe, usually with Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki), Seina (GXP), or Kenshi (War on Geminar). Of late, Mr. Kajishima has created two doujinshi works per Comiket in Japan. * 'True Tenchi Muyo! Volume 1: Jurai --' This is the first of the True Tenchi Muyo! novel trilogy. It picks up where OVA 2 left off, then goes back in time to explore Emperor Azusa's life, starting as a kid who was not even a member of House Masaki. Currently published in English by Seven Seas. * 'True Tenchi Muyo! Volume 2: Yosho --' This novel covers the life of First Prince Yosho, from his childhood on Jurai to his time at Galaxy Academy. Currently published in English by Seven Seas. * 'True Tenchi Muyo! Volume 3: Washu --' This novel covers Washu's life as an orphaned teen who's accepted to the Imperial Academy. Currently published in English by Seven Seas. * 'Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki OVA 3 --' This anime series contains another six episodes of of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. Although it comes before the GXP anime in continuity, it was actually produced and aired prior to GXP. This is sold in English as part of the Tenchi Muyo Ryo Ohki box set. * 'Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki OVA 3+1 --' This was an extra episode created after the success of OVA 3. It is sold in English as part of the Tenchi Muyo Ryo Ohki box set. * 'Tenchi Muyo! GXP --' This was a 26 episode TV anime series, dealing with Tenchi's young, unlucky neighbor, Seina. This is the first of the canon spinoff titles, taking place some time after the events of OVA 3 +1. However, Mr. Kajishima was rumored to be very unhappy with the liberties taken with his story by series director Nabeshin. As such, Mr. Kajishima started writing GXP novels to "fix" things. As such, the GXP anime series is only considered partially canon. The anime can be purchased in English under the Tenchi Muyo! GXP title. * 'Tenchi Muyo GXP (light novels) --' This is an ongoing series of light novels (16 as of 29-December-2018), written by Mr. Kajishima. The story elements in the light novels trump whatever story elements are in the GXP anime in terms of what is canon and what isn't. Currently, this is not licensed in English. * 'Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki OVA 4 --' This anime contained only four episodes of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki.. It covers what happened prior to Nobuyuki and Rea's wedding in OVA 3+1 as well as the wedding itself. The series ends with Kenshi's birth and the reason Jurai and the Masaki family on Earth agreed to send Kenshi to Geminar. This anime was produced after War on Geminar. * 'Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki OVA 5 --' Very few details are out about this series. It has been revealed that it will be six episodes long. It is supposed to take place prior to War on Geminar. * 'Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar --' This is another canon spinoff anime series. It is believed that the series was originally designed to be a 26 episode TV series, but then this was later changed to 13 OVA episodes. The series covers Tenchi's half-brother, Kenshi, after he was sent to the planet Geminar. The series is licensed in English. It should also be noted that Mr. Kajishima has stated that all of his creations are linked at the corner. As such, anime titles such as Photon, Spaceship Agga Ruter (hentai), Masquerade (hentai), and Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure are part of Mr. Kajishima's greater multi-verse. Hasegawa Universe Ms. Naoko Hasegawa was the scriptwriter for OVA 1, adapting the stories from Mr. Kajishima into their final form. When she left the project, she went on to write a series of popular spin-off novels, She also created the popular character Kiyone Makibi. The Hasegawa Universe continuity is the only one to directly branch off from the Kajishima Universe continuity. Here are the titles contained within the Hasegawa Universe. * 'Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki OVA 1 --' Contains the first six episodes of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. This is currently sold in America as Tenchi Muyo: OVA Series. * '''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki Night Before Carnival --''' This was a single episode, produced after OVA 1. It still uses the OP/ED theme music of OVA 1. This is included in the Tenchi Muyo: OVA Series ''blu-ray collection. * '''Tenchi Muyo (light novels) --' Ms. Hasegawa wrote twelve popular light novels depicting her vision of Tenchi and company. These are currently unlicensed in English. * 'Tenchi Muyo! Daughter of Darkness --' This is a movie appears to take place prior to volume 12 of the light novels. The movie character Mayuka appears as an infant in volume 12 (Yume no Katachi) of the light novel. This movie is available to English audiences under the Tenchi Muyo!: Movie Collection set. Ms. Hasegawa also wrote the novel adaptation of this movie. Tenchi Universe The Tenchi Universe continuity is sometimes referred to as the Negishi Universe continuity. Mr. Hiroshi Negishi was the creative force and director of Tenchi Universe ''and the first and third ''Tenchi movies. He also directed the Ai Tenchi Muyo! series, but that is not part of the Tenchi Universe continuity. * 'Tenchi Universe --' This is a 26 episode TV series. It is an alternate story featuring Tenchi and company. The series is licensed in English. * 'Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi in Love! --' This is the first of the Tenchi movies that have been made so far. It is licensed in English under the Tenchi Muyo!: Movie Collection set. Ms. Hasegawa wrote the novel adaptation for Tenchi Muyo! in Love. * 'Tenchi Forever! The Movie '-- This is the last of the Tenchi movies that have been made to date. It is licensed in English under the Tenchi Muyo!: Movie Collection set. * Eternal Memory '--' After Tenchi Forever!, Mr. Negishi wrote this manga that further expanded on the events of the Tenchi Forever! movie. It implies Sasami had a larger role than was seen in the movie. Okuda Universe The Okuda Universe continuity, sometimes referred to as the Manga Universe continuity, consists of a coupe of manga series written by Mr. Hitoshi Okuda. This is his take on the Kajishima Universe continuity. * 'No Need for Tenchi! --' This is a 12-volume manga series. The manga was originally licensed in English by Viz, but is now out of print. * 'Tenchi, Heaven Forbid! G... --' This is a collection of 24 4-koma (four panel) comic strips. It was later added to the Tenchi Muyo! Sasami Stories book. Although Viz originally licensed this in English, it is now out of print. * 'The All-New Tenchi Muyo! --' This is a 10-volume manga series. The manga was originally licensed in English by Viz, but is now out of print. * 'Tenchi Muyo! Sasami Stories --' This is a collection of short stories as well as the T''enchi, Heaven Forbid! G...'' 4-koma comic strips. Although Viz originally licensed this in English, it is now out of print. Stand Alone Series The remaining Tenchi series and spinoffs don't belong to any specific continuity. As such, the order doesn't really matter when you watch them. * [[Mihoshi Special|'''Mihoshi Special]]' --' Also known as Galaxy Police Mihoshi’s Space Adventure. Some fans believe this one episode OVA to be Pioneer's and AIC's testing ground to see if Tenchi Muyo! fans would accept something not created by Mr. Kajishima. As such, it contains elements eventually used in Tenchi Universe and in the Pretty Sammy OVA. It was originally licensed in English by Pioneer, then Geneon. Currently, it is no longer licensed. * [[Magical Girl Pretty Sammy|'Magical Girl Pretty Sammy OVA']]' --' This is a three episode OVA, featuring Sasami as a magic girl. It was originally licensed in English by Pioneer, then Geneon. Currently, it is no longer licensed. * Magical Project S --''' Known as Magical Girl Pretty Sammy in Japan, this is a 26-episode TV anime series. It was never dubbed into English, but an English subtitle version was licensed by Pioneer, then Geneon. It has no relationship to the OVA series, beyond the notion that Sasami is a magical girl. Currently, it is no longer licensed. '''Note: AIC successfully crowdfunded a sequel to this TV series in the last part of 2017. There has been no additional news since June 2018. I don't know if this is going to be an OVA or a TV series. * 'Tenchi in Tokyo --' This is a 26-episode TV series. It is the third retelling of the story of Tenchi and his harem. It is currently licensed in English by FUNimation. * 'Sasami: Magical Girl Club --' This is a 2-season, TV anime series, which can be seen as an alternate take on the Magical Girl Pretty Sammy titles. Both seasons are licensed in English by FUNimation. * 'Ai Tenchi Muyo! --' This is a TV short anime series, consisting of 50 5-minute original episodes and 10 recap episodes. The series is currently licensed in English by FUNimation. * 'Tenchi Muyo (comic book) --' This is a 6-issue American comic book series, done by Pioneer. It is no longer in print and very difficult to obtain legally. Among most fans, these comic books are considered to be quite bad in terms of story, but they do have good quality cover artwork. Not covered in the continuities here are things like the radio (or other audio) dramas, music videos, and the like. Category:Continuities